Amphiphilic molecules with both hydrophobic and hydrophilic ends tend to self align to form a membrane at the interface of a polar solvent and a non-polar liquid or a solid. When the amphiphilic molecules are in the presence of a polar solvent and a non-polar liquid, they form micelles or micelle-like structures in which the hydrophobic end of the molecule is embedded in the non-polar liquid. When the amphiphilic molecules are in the presence of a polar solvent and a solid, the hydrophobic ends of the amphiphilic compound tend to align against the solid with the hydrophilic end presented to the solvent. In both these situations, when the polar solvent is removed, the electrical forces which maintain the alignment of the amphiphilic compounds are also removed and the membrane structure fails.
These types of structures, often referred to interchangeably as micelles, liposomes or vesicles, are well known in science and nature. For example, biological cell membranes consist of lipid bilayers in which amphiphilic phospholipids and related compounds align with their hydrophobic ends against a lipid layer and their hydrophilic ends facing surrounding or interior sides of the membrane; the resultant construct is a double wall of phospholipids.
A useful rendition of these structures in conjunction with non-polar liquids has been achieved through the use of biological amphiphilic compounds to form micelles and micelle-like structures. In particular, lipo-glycoprotein membranes and micelles formed therefrom are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,824,337, 6,528,092 and 7,148,031, all to Elaine Mullen, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these patents, the unique and important contribution of Mullen in the creation of the lipo-glycoprotein membranes over other micelle-like constructs is the presentation of important glycans and other biological structures at the surface of the membrane in a manner that can be beneficially used. The presence of these glycans allows for the transport of substances that can be dissolved or suspended in lipids as well as the capture and concentration of biological and inorganic entities that naturally bind to the selected glycan structures.
Amphiphilic compounds have been used in the emulsion polymerization process to produce synthetic rubber and some grades of plastics (PVC, polystyrene, PMMA, polyvinylidene fluoride and PTFE). The emulsion polymerization process is designed to produce small polymer particles that can remain in suspension in products such as paint or other emulsions.
Previous work done in the field combining polymer substrata with biological amphiphilic compounds at the surface has been focused on production of micelle-like structures, without attention to preserving or utilizing biological surface properties of any surfactants used. The present invention is intended to overcome disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art, particularly as it pertains to long term storage and facilitated transport.